El Diario de Yukimura
by Yuka-San1
Summary: Yukimura escribe sus secretos en un Diario. ¿que pasaria si la persona de la que ha escrito en el diario llegara a encontrarlo y lo leyera? FubuYuki.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic de esta pareja FubukixYukimura (me encanta) es lo que queria expresar, se que no soy buena pero realmente es lo que sentia y queria transmitir con esta historia, en fin es lo que hay en mi cabeza :) espero y sea de su agrado.

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece al LEVEL-5.

* * *

El Diario de Yukimura

Desde que conocí a Fubuki-sempai ese día, era como ver a un ángel aparecer frente a mis ojos, todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos en los entrenamientos, ese lazo de amistad que con el tiempo se formó. Pero ahora Fubuki-sempai me atrae mucho, ya no lo veo como amigo, algo en mi ha cambiado, mi corazón late con fuerza cuando estamos juntos, mis mejillas se tornan rojas y arden cada vez que el me mira.

Tenemos los mismos gustos y hacemos lo que nos gusta jugar futbol, después de cada clase espero ansioso cada practica el poder hablar con él y preguntar como ah sido su día, escuchar su voz tan dulce, armoniosa, suave, me hace sentir tan tranquilo me llena de felicidad, solo cuando dice mi nombre me siento muy especial. Aunque él no me vea como algo más.

Hoy el sempai me llevó a tomar un helado estuvimos conversando un rato. Hacia frio y yo preferiría mil veces estar tomando chocolate caliente junto a él y que ambos estemos abrigados dentro de una suave y calentita manta abrazándonos con cariño o más que eso. No entiendo porque me trae a una heladería si quiero olvidarme del frio. Quizas el no piense igual que yo.

El otro día ganamos un partido, estábamos todos muy felices, a lo que Fubuki-sempai nos llevó a celebrar a un restaurante ¡que envidia siento por algunas parejas! Solos en esa mesa quería estar junto a él hablando los dos.

Hoy pase un rato en la habitación de Shiro. Ah me encantaría llamarlo así pero no puedo y esa relación alumno-maestro; y seguro el me ve como su alumno, pero ¿soy su favorito, cierto? Seguro tiene muchas chicas a su disposición quisiera que me viera como algo mas, no se lo puedo decir a nadie. Creo que estoy enamorado de él. Me quedé dormido junto a él en su sofá, pero sé que antes de dormirme un agradable aroma se hizo presente, era de él aquel aroma tan dulce. Huele a Fubuki-sempai.

Estar con mi sempai casi las 24 horas del día me hace muy feliz, la verdad me la pasaría toda mi vida junto a él, Fubuki-sempai es mi mejor amigo.

* * *

- Está nevando, Yukimuraserá mejor que vayamos dentro no queremos pescar un resfriado ¿O sí?- dijo el mayor viendo el cielo.

- Fubuki-sempai, a mi no me molesta el frio, es mas mi cuerpo pertenece a este clima- dijo el menor.

- Ok Yukimura se me antoja algo caliente ¿a ti no?

- Claro! Y me gustaría abrigarme con una cálida manta.- mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

- Me parece buena idea creo que iré a comprar chocolate, ¿por qué no te adelantas a dentro y me esperas?

- Bien me adelantaré- se va corriendo

Fubuki ve a su alumno alejarse y el emprende su viaje al supermercado, mientras Yukimura llega a Hakuren y dejas sus cosas en su habitación y se va a la cocina, saca una charola y un par de tazas y cucharillas, pone a calentar un poco de agua un rato después aparece Fubuki.

-Fubuki-sempai ya está de vuelta que alegría- dice el chico

- Yukimura espero que te gusten los mini malvaviscos para tomar con el chocolate, también traje un poco de leche y galletas, ¿qué te parece?

- me parece perfecto solo falta la manta Fubuki-sempai, está en mi habitación- subiendo las escaleras mientras Shiro llevaba la charola con todo, cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación Yukimura se hizo paso entre sus muchas cosas tiradas.

- Fubuki-sempai perdone este desorden aquí, espere le hare espacio- acomodó algunas cosas y desocupo su mesita y tomó la charola de las manos de Fubuki y la acomodó en la mesita.- Sientese en mi cama

-Gracias- se sienta- Yukimura no te preocupes a mi no me importa el aspecto desordenado de tu habitación.- sonríe dulcemente

- Ah no, bueno es que con el estudio, los entrenamientos y partidos apenas si tengo tiempo de limpiar y ordenar.

- Mmm que te parece si mañana te ayudo a limpiar – dijo el mayor para después tomar su tasa de chocolate y una galleta.

Yukimura tomó una manta y abrigó a Fubuki y se sentó a su lado tomando entre sus manos un par de galletas y la tasa de chocolate.

-Realmente me ayudaría a limpiar? Esto puede llevar casi todo el dia, no te imporia ayudarme?

-Yukimura eres mi mejor amigo haría lo que fuera por ti- le acaricia el cabello

- Si, somos amigos- (solo amigos) pensó, mirando su reflejo en el chocolate.

-Yukimura te ocurre algo?- dejando la tasa en la mesa y atrayendo a Yukimura hacia él y abrigándolo entre sus brazos.- hace frio es mejor que te abrigues.

- Fubuki-sempai alguna vez se ha e-enamorado de alguien? – aun sostenía su tasa pero estaba vacía así que solo jugaba con ella.

- Mmm veamos con que problemas amorosos eh?

- Fubuki-sempai, mi problema es como declararme, tengo miedo de que me rechace, no sé qué decirle. No sé cómo romper el hielo, pero aun no me dice si ha estado enamorado.

- Etto yo… p-pues para que te digo que n-no si, si.- contestó nervioso el mayor- pero eso es agua pasada creo que sería suficiente para ti saber que si estuve enamorado.

- um!- asiente con la cabeza- pero aun así no sé cómo decirle.

-Si yo fuera tu le llevaría a un lugar tranquilo donde nadie nos moleste, ya estando frente a frente le contemplaría y le empezaría a decir todo siempre mirándole a los ojos y tomándole las manos para transmitirle seguridad, sinceridad y lo más importante mis sentimientos. Le diría cuanto le amo y que es lo más importante para mí.

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama, el mayor acariciaba el cabello del menor, Yukimura escuchaba atento las palabras del mayor, sentía que todo aquello era para él; todas aquellas palabras se harían realidad el estaba seguro de eso. Aunque el mismo las pronunciara para declararse a su Sempai, sin duda alguna el confesaría sus sentimientos aunque no le correspondiera.

- Fubuki- sempai me agrada que se quede a dormir conmigo, realmente hay veces en que me siento solo y usted es mi única compañía- se volteó para quedar de frente, cara a cara con Shirou.

- Me alegra quedarme y hacerte compañía, velaré tus sueños pequeño.- Unos instantes después Fubuki se quedó completamente dormido, mientras Hyouga seguía despierto, solo fijaba su mirada en el rostro tan angelical de su sempai, aun con la poca luz que había en la habitación.

- Si supieras que yo solo tengo ojos para ti mi amor- susurró- tu sonrisa tan hermosa, alegre y dulce, cada vez que sonríes alegras mi existir, soy el chico más feliz del mundo, verte dormir a mi lado me hace sentir que eres mío; aunque sé que no es así, me gustaría que en algún futuro no muy lejano despertaras cada mañana a mi lado diciéndonos mutuamente cuanto nos amamos, llenándonos de besos y caricias, después de haber tenido una noche llena de pasión.- dijo para después quedarse dormido.

* * *

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi minna-san espero que les guste, la razon de que no la subiera lo mas pronto posible era por motivos de estudio falta de ideas y bueno escribiré lo mas pronto xq tambien tengo historias pendientes.

* * *

**Aqui**** la Historia: Descubriendo secretos!**

Era una mañana hermosa, muy temprano, Yukimura abrió poco a poco sus ojos miró a donde había dormido Fubuki pero se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

- Fubuki-Sempai? Fubuki-Sempai? Miró para todos lados buscándole pero se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente solo. Vio la almohada en donde Shirou había apoyado su cabeza y la tomó entre sus manos y la comenzó a oler, ese aroma tan dulce solo era de Fubuki, su Fubuki.

- Ohayo Yukimura- Fubuki entraba en el cuarto con una charola y un rico desayuno para Yukimura- ¿que estas haciendo? – a lo que el menor soltó rápidamente la almohada y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-Ahhh Fu-fubuki-Sempai ohayo! Etto no estaba haciendo nada- dijo el menor.

-Te traje el desayuno a la cama para que comiences el día bien quiero que crezcas fuerte y también que trabajes hoy con entusiasmo y no te quedes sin energía.

- mmm se ve delicioso se ve delicioso gracias Fubuki-Sempai- mientras empezaba a comer- mmm esto está delicioso, pruebe Fubuki-Sempai- le daba un poco de su comida.

- No gracias Yukimura ya comí- negaba con las manos.

- Insisto tome un poco, abra la boca- el menor hizo que Fubuki abriera la boca.

-Tienes razón sabe delicioso- decía el mayor

- Ve que tengo la razón, usted cocina excelente- todo el desayuno se lo comió muy feliz, fue hecha por la persona a la que el amaba.

- No es para tanto- le sonreía dulcemente al chico.

Más tarde ese día empezaron a limpiar la habitación del menor, Yukimura tomó toda su ropa y la llevó a lavar mientras Fubuki se quedó a ordenar y colocar todos los objetos en su sitio hasta que encontró entre muchos libros algo que pensó jamás que Yukimura tendría entre sus cosas, un Diario color azul cielo con el nombre del menor escrito en el centro y dicho diario no tenia protección alguna.

-¿Y si le echo un vistazo veloz? No se dará cuenta ¿y si me atrapa con las manos en la masa? La curiosidad mató al gato en este caso sería al lobito o peor aun el gatito mata al lobito- en eso llega el dueño del diario y encuentra a su sempai con su más intimo "amigo" entre sus manos .

-Fubuki-sempai que está haciendo?- el menor tiene la mirada un poco sombría.

-Yukimura! Etto y-yo solo ordenaba tus libros- decía el mayor.

-Fubuki-sempai! Claramente dice ahí que es mi diario, intentaba leerlo?- se lo quitó de las manos.

-Yo no, por supuesto que no, jamás leería algo tan intimo como tu diario personal.

- no intente buscarlo- lo puso en una repisa alta- de verdad no lo intente. (nda: como si Fubuki no pudiera alcanzarlo)

- Yo no soy entrometido, me entristece que no confíes en mi.- tenia la carita triste.

- Fubuki-sempai no se ponga triste yo confío en usted es solo que verlo con mi diario me hace creer que quiere saber el contenido.

- No descuida, anda vamos a continuar- lo animó a seguir con la limpieza.

-Bueno llevaré estas sábanas también a lavar- quieta todas las que habían en la cama y otras en el suelo- nos vemos mas tarde- se lleva todas en una canasta.

-Ok, ahora a seguir limpiando- continua haciendo sus labores pero no se logra concentrar el diario le gritaba desde la repisa "léeme vamos abre mis paginas, tienen muchos secretos, ven Shirou!"- debo estar enloqueciendo y debo de estar más loco por lo que voy a hacer.

Fue y echó un vistazo afuera para ver si venia Hyouga pero no venía así que fue y buscó ese diario y cuando lo sostuvo entre sus manos sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espalda, emocionado abrió el dichoso diario y comenzó a leer.

13-2

Querido diario me la pasé el día entero pensando en regalarle algo a mi Sempai al fin y al cabo hice unos chocolates con todo mi esfuerzo, mis deseos y todo mi amor. Lo hago porque él me importa, es quien siempre me hace compañía, es mi paño de lágrimas cuando lloro- ¡Qué lindo! Recuerdo ese día de San Valentín que ricos chocolates, a ver que más dice aquí- siempre juega conmigo, está en las buenas y en las malas también lo hago porque lo amo!- Fubuki abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos.

-¿Estoy leyendo bien? ¿El me ama de amor o amor de amigos? Veré que mas hay.

Querido diario, hoy estuve todo el día con Fubuki Sempai, jugamos futbol hasta cansarnos, la cena que él hizo en la tarde estuvo deliciosa; pero lo que más amé de este día fue que estuve tomando un relajante baño junto a él, es la primera vez que le veo sin ropa- a Fubuki se le subieron los colores al leer esa línea- hacía tiempo que deseaba verle sin ropa, aunque tuve que aparentar que todo era normal estando a su lado en esos instantes, tratar de no excitarme era muy difícil, mis manos querían acariciar su hermosa piel tan pálida pero aun así supe cómo controlarme- Fubuki estaba rojo al leer lo que escribió yukimura.

-Recuerdo esa noche en el baño.

Flashback:

-Este ambiente es tan agradable ¿no lo crees? Esta muy calido.- decía el mayor con su típica y dulce sonrisa, estando semidesnudo.

-Si lo se hace un poco de calor- empezó a decir el menor con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Yukimura estas bien te veo un poco colorado- el mayor estaba preocupado.

-Si e-estoy bien, Hace mucho calor uff- estaba un tanto nervioso mientras se empezaba a soplarse aire con la mano.

-No exageres ven te lavaré la espalda- le mostraba una esponja y el jabón.

-En serio? Después me dejaría lavarle la espalda?

-Claro- sonreía.

Fin de Flashback.

Siguió leyendo lo que restaba de lo escrito.

La verdad me controlé muy bien, después que me lavó la espalda tuve mi oportunidad de que mis manos acariciaran su piel aunque sea solo unos segundos ya que mientras pasaba la esponja deslizaba alguno que otro dedo para tocar su hermosa espalda.

Fubuki paró de leer unos momentos y se dirigió a la puerta para ver si Yukimura daba señales de vida pero aun se veía venir, así que siguió leyendo.

A ver que encuentro por aquí?! Mmm ya a ver.

Querido diario lo he planteado miles de veces en mi mente de que solo somos amigos pero no puedo controlar mi corazón, yo realmente siento algo por el, estoy enamorado su suave voz me enloquece, todo el día pienso en el creo que voy a enloquecer su rostro en mi cabeza diciendo a la vez que me acaricia el rostro, Yukimura, Yukimura te amo mi pequeño Hyouga es lo que anhelo escuchar algún día.

-No puedo creerlo mi niño está enamorado de mi, tal vez no seria tan mala idea hacer sus sueños realidad- su mirada era una de malicia (NDA:pero no tan malicioso ese Shiro es un encanto haciéndose el malicioso que ternura :3)- Oh mejor dejo esto en su lugar y continuo.

Continuara...

* * *

Muchas gracias por los review. :3


End file.
